hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 388
Reflection ( , Shian) is the 388th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis As Kurapika, Bill, and Ladiolus are behind closed doors performing the Water Divination test, Satobi, Maor, and Longhi worry about giving Woble's camp (mainly Kurapika) so much leeway and possibly playing right into their hands. Furykov assures them that if Kurapika attempts any kind of manipulation through Nen, they'll be able to tell and would arrest him and Bill on the spot. Though both Furykov and Babimyna realize it's best to let the two do as they please so they can find out their abilities. Babimyna theorizes that Kurapika has a manipulative ability that opens a person's nodes semi-coercively. Since Kurapika's aura would then be mixed in, Furykov could tell if the person was being controlled. They also consider the possibility that this is all to hide Bill's ability, which could be the main threat. The doors open, and Ladiolus walks out. The amount of aura around her has dramatically increased, and Furykov says it's the same as someone who had been practicing the basics three hours a day for a year. He says he can't be sure with just one example, but he doesn't think she's being controlled. Two other servants try to ask Ladiolus about the test, but she says she can't talk about it. Kurapika explains that he's instituted a gag order on their results until everyone has taken the test, and if anyone violates this, he will end the class immediately. Maor is next, and Kurapika and Bill lead him to the other room where Oito and Woble are. Kurapika explains to him that their top priority is the safety of Woble and Oito, and Maor realizes he wasn't lying about wanting to create a stalemate among the Princes. A glass of water with a seed at the bottom sits on a table, and Kurapika tells him it will be used to show a successful awakening to Nen. He continues by saying that one way to learn Nen more quickly is to force it by using a Nen attack, assuring him the term "attack" is also used for healing and lending abilities. Bill puts his hands around the glass, and the water overflows and the seed sprouts. Kurapika explains that Bill is an Enhancer whose ability allows him to cause the growth of his target. Maor is stunned and asks if his ability will be awakened by Bill putting his hands near him. Kurapika explains that he will borrow Bill's ability and then lend it to him, which will semi-coercively awaken his Nen. Maor exits with aura surrounding his body, and Furykov again confirms that there's no manipulation involved. Babimyna is now convinced that Kurapika is using his Specialist ability to cause them to awaken their Nen, but worries that he most likely has multiple abilities, one for each finger on his right hand. Longhi asks Maor if it worked, and he confirms it, feeling as if he's filled with vitality, and works on controlling his breathing to maintain his energy. Both Furykov and Babimyna worry about the amount of aura, with the latter considering the possibility that Kurapika will hold more classes, and wondering if there's any excuse he can give to stop him. The next student to awaken is Yuri, and Kurapika gives her the same explanation, loaning Bill's ability to her through Stealth Dolphin. He tells her that the aura is borrowed, so the ability isn't her own. Once she learns Ten and Hatsu, she can perform the Water Divination test on her own and keep the results to herself. He adds that he hopes the battle for succession has no more victims and asks Yuri to see if Kacho and Seiko would be willing to send more people to another round of classes. Bill thinks to himself about Kurapika's strategy, and while he believes it's best for what's going on, he worries that this newfound power could corrupt some, and they will end up being crushed by the very power they gave out. He hopes Kurapika has countermeasures to deal with that possibility but is confident he does, just happy to have gotten through what they have so far. Kurapika gets Bill's attention and thanks him for being so open with his ability. He asks him if he wants to continue, considering the possibility they may not make it to their real destination, and Bill says maybe. He explains that Beyond stationed him aboard the ship, but he himself chose to be a guard for Woble, hoping there wouldn't be any real combat since she was a baby. He was conflicted about running away once people started getting killed, but when Vincent showed up, that pissed him off, and Kurapika's conversations with Oito got him to prepare himself for the worst. He calls himself a coward, but Kurapika assures him that cowards don't have this level of resolve. Hashito and Sakata interrupt the two, the former asking Kurapika if he can take the test since Tenftory is going last, as he wants Zhang Lei to have guards who can use Nen as soon as possible. But Kurapika denies his request, saying he hasn't learned the basics yet and his body wouldn't be able to handle the aftereffects. Sakata realizes how important learning Nen is, and considers doing at least the basic training since they'll be there longer anyway. Maor and Longhi return to Tubeppa, informing her that Woble's camp is most strongly allied with Zhang Lei and that Kurapika's Nen training worked. She is glad to hear it, telling them to continue negotiations for an alliance and allowing more of her guards to attend future classes. Rihan watches on, worried about Tubeppa's Nen beast still not showing itself, and wonders, if he should go after Halkenburg's, instead. He then remembers Balsamilco's words about staying patient, and considers the possibility that Tubeppa's Nen beast could be even more dangerous. In addition, he worries about Kurapika's teaching of Nen and the stalemate that could result. He considers going after Kurapika, but realizes it could be a problem if he has five abilities, since that may easily counter Predator. He thinks more about his own ability, and can't stop worrying about the threat Halkenburg poses, especially after the incident with Shikaku. Balsamilco is anxious for Rihan, but he's unable to give him any advice since it would lessen the effectiveness of Predator. He thinks about the incident with Shikaku, wondering what kind of ability would have made him commit suicide. He considers the possibility that Shikaku offered his own life in exchange for Benjamin's safety, but realizes Shikaku would have known that Benjamin despises begging for one's life. Tubeppa thinks about Salé-salé not attending the banquet and surmises he must have been killed, given that he never would have missed performing. And since Benjamin's soldiers were swapped out, she thinks it must mean that she's their next target. She resolves to figure out Sale-sale's cause of death and whether he was killed by Nen, hoping to draw up a list of countermeasures. She gives a flash drive to one of her assistants, Heisen, hoping that her giving a mission to someone who's recently awakened to Nen will affect the ability they develop. She considers looking up the shift logs for Benjamin's soldiers but realizes that would draw suspicion. The same issue arises when she considers getting information from her mother's guard who was spying on Salé-salé, deciding to just talk to her herself in order to circumvent her guards as well as Camilla. She worries that Maor isn't ready to deal with a threat involving Nen, and says she needs an experienced partner like Kurapika. It's 11:30 a.m. on the tenth day of the voyage. Kurapika, Bill, and Oito all feel the fourth rumbling of aura, as the intervals between them continue to get shorter. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation zh:第388話 Category:Succession Contest arc